The Incident  What Goes Down
by Andy Chu
Summary: A summary of what happens in the game, but more narrative and with a slight twist at the end. Follow the adventures of Frank Solway as he journeys to the top. Rated T for themes of "Comedic" death. Disclaimer: I do not own the game or the rights to it.


The Incident - What Goes Down

Frank Solway, an ordinary fellow, was out on the streets of New York, looking for to hitch a ride from a roaring cab, when it suddenly hit him. He noticed that his shadow was beginning to turn darker and darker as if something was going to topple him. He looked up to the sky and found that something was approaching him at an alarming rate. He quickly shifted his gear and slid across the pavement to avoid the incoming parcel from the sky, and was rather alarmed for he stayed in that position for quite sometime.

"… !"

He quickly noticed the friends the object had brought and shifted his butt ever so slightly to prep his getaway. He was as startled as anyone else around him was but something about the whole ordeal didn't particular shut his mind away in a locked cabinet never to be opened again. At long last, he suddenly had found his chance to escape the pains of being an office worker of a bank for just one day, and that excitement would thrill just about anyone in New York, a bustling brass of industrial knowledge. With that down in his head, he quickly decided to climb up the soon to be mountain of objects falling from the sky aimlessly and discover what had caused this mess of the sky and hopefully not get squished under the rubble of miscellaneous objects.

Frank had not been the only one trying to get to the top of this. He was followed in by many other dwellers of the city as they all somehow guided each others movements to maneuver around the falling parcels from the sky.

"Good day to be climbing I see." exclaimed a man slightly older than Frank. "Oh watch out for that lawn mower!". Frank had taken the man's advice and shifted his body to the far end of where the object was destined to befall upon, which was above another lawn mower. He quickly thanked him, and moved his attention to what was above him. It was very swell of the man to share his attention with someone else's but that proved to be fatal in a situation such as this most of the time. It was crucial to survive the incoming object's falls to move farther ahead because after all man kind was facing things such as cars, roofs, washing machines, chalkboards, and miscellaneous objects that serve a purpose everyday.

Every so often, he would cut his hand upon a fallen object he was trying to overcome and couldn't stand the pain. It was then that some help would be ballooned up on a balloon. Although it was hard to imagine who would be so kind enough to send up a first aid kit, he was ever so grateful that someone decided to do so. in some occasions who would receive a helmet that protected his head from basically anything that fell out of the sky, even hard lumps of bricks. it was very useful until it wore off it's effectiveness and had to be trashed like the fallen objects he had been crawling.

No one was safe under the sky anymore. many other people who had chose not to overcome the obstacle to the truth and simply shut themselves inside their home while being buried alive. Frank really had no choice, since he forgot to go to the supermarket to buy more food and lived alone. Perhaps it was in that situation that the other chose to climb up to the sky. Nevertheless, there were people who got injured, fainted, and died along the treacherous venture and the battle of the objects. It was hard for Frank to bear witness such tragic events. Some had died under a fridge ironically enough, a roof to the head, and even to a baby carriage. It was slightly funny for Frank that people had died under such ordinary objects, and often to objects that make us feel satisfied everyday. He felt sorry he couldn't stay to say farewell to them for if he did, he would turn into dead meat in close to a heartbeat.

Frank, high in the sky, witnessed the fall of several airplanes as they made inbound to almost nowhere. It was hard to imagine what it would be like in the shoes of an pilot in this sort of situation. The sky was spewing out objects at a high rate due to the gravitational force of Earth, piercing almost everything the airplane had. Fortunately Frank was at a safe distance when most of the airplanes had crashed. The rest however was at an alarming distance to him.

He diced through many huge and fast obstacles frantically, and was at the end of his wits when he received an adrenaline needle that was ballooned up to his surprise. He felt rather suspicious of the liquid inside the chamber of the needle but he soon poked it into his arm for he had no time to think when objects were flying at him in incredible speeds. Jam packed with extra strength, he turned the tides and bolted everywhere and to everything in sight. The world had seemed lighter to the fellow and often times he would see clouds swirling at a close distance. It was then that a frozen slab of fish swacked his head straight to the noggin, that he would regain his consciousness. Relieved with the sensation of thought, he continued his pursuit straight up to space, which strangely enough didn't effect his way of breathing. High above the building he worked for, through the winds that glided those buildings every single day, Frank had slowly reached the atmosphere that was touching space. Space was nothing he had imagined even to a man who never dreamed of being an astronaut. He could not even remember what it was like as a kid, it never crossed his mind until now. the sky or so it seemed to him was dark, with stars that glittered. above all the objects he trudged through, he found something that resembled a black hole. things had spewing out of this black hole, things that had once been a part of New York for example the car that had fallen down with the license plate labelled New York. Frank had reached his goal, it didn't take much knowledge to know what was the obvious cause of the mayhem, but it took all he had to get to it. The utter force of the Hole swooped Frank in without noticing and Frank disappeared.

He was still alive from the looks of things. With opened eyes, Frank saw another Frank. The Frank that he saw was an older bearded man who was wearing the same clothing he had on, but with a slight change of body weight. The two uttered in silence while floating above some invisible ground or both were in the same situation but opposite. One Frank kept on experience the rise of objects, while the present Frank kept on experience the fall of those objects. the two laughed for a second and then realized that it was of no laughing matter that this hole incident had happened. Many were killed out of their own efforts to get to where Frank was now and many were trapped in their apartments under a heap of garbage. The present Frank had no clue of what to do next and so did the other Frank, but one thing was going on. The two began to attract one another, for there was a hole right in front of them that had just appeared. unable to prevent such movements, the both reached out to each other's hands and that was when it happened.

Frank woke up, in a helicopter. No clue as to what happened to the other Frank he remembered meeting he noticed something on his face. It was his beard or more like the other Frank's beard. There had been no way he could've grown a beard this big in just one day. He thought it over and perhaps it was a gift to his future self for meeting him at ends meet. Frank was glad he kept his body weight and just snagged his beard. Being in a helicopter was also a pleasant surprise, since he had never been on one in his entire life.

"Don't worry. You're safe with us." spoke the pilot who had seemed to belong to the police force. Flustered as to how he was safe with them, he looked out the window and noticed that things weren't falling out of the sky anymore. Satisfied at how things resulted in, he lay down on the floor of the flying vehicle and was assured that he solved everything.

Epilogue - New York was unplugged of garbage piling up above apartment buildings, thanks to the help of the organization of waste management, and Frank was known everywhere in town as the hero who plugged the sky shut. Of course nothing was changed about his job as a banker of sorts but things had started to brew up, a romance.

"I'm glad you're all right" shyly proclaimed as the co-worker approached him. Dorothy, a co-worker at the bank he worked at had explained that she was responsible for sending out food aids and first aid kits out on balloons. Frank was surprised to hear such a thing come out of her, since he never really had a clear conversation with her. Nevertheless he thanked gratefully for her handwork that served him well and both agreed to go out for dinner to repay each other and such.

Things were swell on Frank's end but he never got around to seeing the future Frank, and never really wanted to since that would mean another incident. The sky was safe again, but who knows when it will come back and haunt everyone because after all what goes down, must go up, correct?


End file.
